The Crow: Silent Prayers
by Rouge Tigre
Summary: 19 year old Crystal Hathrock, and her boyfriend, 21 year old Rob Dorrit, are brutally killed by gang members, and their friend, 19 year old Jessica Morales, is traumitized and remains mute. One year later, Rob returns to avenge his and Crystal's deaths.
1. Prologue

The Crow:

Silent Prayers

**Prologue**

**The mourning wail of police sirens could be heard through the city as the moved through the crowded streets around the church. A single black crow landed on the wrought-iron steeple of the immense, gothic structure. The buildings around it were bathed in pulsing red and blue lights, which belonged to several ambulances and police vehicles. The side walk in front of the church was splattered in thick puddles of blood. It bore two chalk outlines of two different people. These two people now rested in black bags in separate ambulances. A beat cop stood in front of the church staring at the sidewalk. He took a drag of the lit cigarette in his hand, made a face of disgust, and extinguished it on the pavement.**

**"I'm never touching a pack of smokes again," he muttered. Another officer walked next to him, wiping sweat from his eyes. "The only witness is the girl in ambulance 3, Jennifer Morales, but she's so spooked she won't respond to anything ", he said.**

**"I feel sorry for the girl Jerry. Hell, I feel sorry for all of them." Jerry replied," She saw her best friend beaten and raped. The boyfriend struggled free, and tried to take out the attackers with a lead pipe. They didn't like it, so they tied them all up, slit the girl's throat in front of the boyfriend, and then they capped him in the back of the head. I wouldn't be talking much after seeing all of that either."**

**The cop, who was smoking before, pulled a rosary from his pocket and said a small prayer for the two deceased. He placed the rosary back in his pocket afterwards. "They gonna take the girl to the asylum?" he asked. **

"**Yeah. For now the case is cold. No leads, no DNA, witness is a vegetable, and to top it all off the captain fucked up and forgot to cordon off the press, so a lot of the evidence is a waste. Isn't life just grand, Harv", Jerry mused.**

"**Yeah…just grand," Harv said, "Just peachy." With that said Harv pulled a small crucifix in a clear box, out of his pocket and set it down on the first step to the church. It lay next to a bloodstained white rose the girl had dropped when she was attacked.**

**After the lights had disappeared, the crow flew down to the scene, its eyes taking in the sight of the blood, slowly drying on the sidewalk. It gave a loud caw, and then flew up, snatching the white rose and the cross.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Thunder rumbled overhead as the rain started to fall. A young woman in a wheel chair was staring at the two graves in front of her. The grave of her friend, Crystal Hathrock, and the grave of Crystal's boyfriend, Rob Dorrit. She stared intently, remembering the tragedy that had resulted in the death of Crystal and Rob. She saw in her mind's eye, the gangsters that came of out of the shadows, and she saw Crystal drop her white rose on the ground. She had been forced to watch as the men in leather, chains, and red and black face makeup raped Crystal, one by one. She screamed as they slit Crystal's throat, the leader saying to Rob, "That's what she gets for trying to be a hero! Now here is yours!" **

**Her mind had locked itself in disbelief, as they shot Rob in the back of the head, and let his dead body lie on the sidewalk next to Crystal's. For 8 months she'd been catatonic with denial at the fact her friends were dead. It was only in the last 4 months that she had accepted the hard truth. However, her catatonic state had not dissipated without damage. When she'd come out of her vegetable-like state she became mute. Since then she'd kept a small notepad that hung from her neck, and kept pencils in her pocket so she could communicate with people. **

**Now, a year after their deaths, Jennifer sat in front of their graves. She leaned forward, and slowly rose out of the chair. She placed a small bouquet of daisies, chrysanthemums, moonflowers, and midnight lady tulips on Crystal's grave. Jessica then bent down and stuck two white roses in the ground in front of Rob's tombstone. She then wrapped the cord of a small pendant around the rose stems, and sat back in the chair once again. She silently mouthed, "Goodbye you two," and started wheeling her way back to the Institute. As she moved away from the graves, a large, black crow landed on top of Rob's tombstone. Jessica looked back and saw the bird on the tombstone. It looked at her and cawed sharply, as if to say,"Go on. Go home." Jessica nodded her head and continued to the Institute. What she hadn't noticed was that the crow was clutching two things in its claws. It was holding a bloodstained, white rose, and a gold crucifix. The crow looked down at the pendant wrapped around the roses on Rob's grave; it was a small, silver crow in flight, surrounded by a ring of thorns.**


End file.
